You Always Hurt the One You Love
by KADavid
Summary: An adventure in finding love and rejecting it. Killing demons and self sacrifice. Story Quote: Barret: Let's go kick some demon butt. Cid: Not all demons have butts.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first effort at writing a Fan Fic ( also may be my last)

Loved Advent Children so much just had to go for it..

Character descriptions may seem slightly one demensional thin on background. I am sorry to admit to little game play experience.

The use of story descriptives i.e. places, names and people probably feels stiff but I only have AC , some of the stories on Fan Fic and a little research to go on. Please accept my appologies in advance of your reading.

Please let me know what you think and feel free to correct as neccessary but keep in mind poetic license and my fragile writers ego.

It's a Yuffentine because they say opposites attract but I think they have a lot in common. The pain of loss. The appearance of aloofness and a sneaky sense of humour. Well the last one is more my conjecture.

Special thanks to Katori Tsubasa whose love of these characters is only exceeded by her writing talents.

Enjoy: I hope

All that follows is not owned by me but thanks to Squaresoft's character developers from whom I steal a lot.

FFVII 6 months before Advent Children

Title: You Always Hurt The One You Love

Chapter 1

The incessant voice was back. _"_He should be awake by now. There is no medical reason that I can find for the apparent coma. It's as if he is willing himself to remain in this limbo_."_

The figure that Dr. Watabe was discussing lay in quiet repose in an oversized bed in a large bedroom. The gloom was so intense it could be tasted on the lips and was not lessoned by the amber glow of a bedside lamp.

"The wounds are healing aren't they Doc?" The voice was more than a little strained and the slight female figure was noticeably agitated. The small feet, wrapped in soft leather boots, were constantly in motion side to side and heel to toe. They betrayed her desire to grasp at any positive words from the medical man. It did appear that the tall, frail form so gently caressed by the rather feminine bed linen was merely resting quietly but no matter how much the young woman willed his waking...

Trying to keep his reply proffessional the Dr. began... _" _Yes: this made his transfer from the infirmery to your care possible. All his physical wounds are healing remarkably well considering the damage the_..." _Dr. Watabe trailed off without finishing his last sentence. Upon seeing the anguish on the pretty young face he quickly tried to change his tone. _"_I'm sure he will be up and around before we know it. He is a remarkable young man with a strength I cannot begin to understand_"_ The forced lightness in his voice made the words ring hollow and he regretted the attempt at once.

With a tiny bow and brief instructions on changing the dressings, Dr. Watabe left knowing he was at a loss as to what to do or tell her next time he checked on his patient.

_"At last peace and quiet again_." It seemed to Vincent Valentine that voice would never stop nattering about some stranger and let him get back to the task that took up all his attention: remembering what he was doing in some sick guy's bedroom. Then he heard a small, barely audible sound. It was not a whimper but more like short, sharp breaths. However, it had an effect far beyond what it's volume would indicate. It brought on a deep and overpowering sadness in him which he could not explain.

The tears always came after Dr. Watabe left. Her small frame shook with the tiniest of shudders at every jewel like bead that welled from the large jade eyes. They were still beautiful but the puffiness and redness betrayed the many days and nights of crying.

_"_Vincent, I am still here. Please come back to me." She managed to whisper though her throat was burning with the tightness that always came when she said his name.

This turned out to be the only time since his release from the coffin where he lay in death's embrace that he was afraid his strength and skills were not going to win the day. His realisation that the voice he was hearing belonged to the little dynamo known as Yuffie Kisaragi caused a massive flood of thoughts, visions and brutal memories to assault his mind.

**He was remembering.**

_"_Valentine! Get your GOD DAMMED cape off my chair_." _Barret Wallace was never one to be accused of beating around the bush. His large size and booming voice was offset by a compassion for the innocent and defenceless that was selfless and unending. "You'd think you would be tired of wearing that sorry assed thing all these years_." _

Vincent merely looked at him and in a low voice that commanded attention said: _"_I think that someone who looks like they got their clothes out of the " Budget Big and Tall" store shouldn't be making comments on someone else's fashion choices." This exchange caused the prone figure of a solidly built man on a tattered but comfy couch to chime in with "Yah Barret, I told you that joint had to be too good to be true." Cid Highwind loved to get his two gil in wherever he could, welcome or not.

"You know I'm getting real tired of this need to always snipe at each other." The words seemed to sing like the fresh morning breeze but carried a promise of severe consequences if not taken seriously. She was a presence in any room but in Avalanche headquarters Tifa Lockheart was not to be ignored. She was dressed in a form fitting work out jersey that would cause most men to stare at her lithe but well developed form with undisguised lust. Most men: except the idiots now pissing her off. These had known Tifa many years and had fought side by side in battles which would have turned the most violent street thugs into whimpering puddles of goo. She was using the voice that made drunks in Seventh Heaven take notice. "Alright you've had your fun, now where's Yuffie; we have a request for an Avalanche team to investigate some unusual sickness in Cosmo Canyon.

"Why wasn't I told of this request?" This last from Barret looking more than a little put out.

Tifa turned, smiled and with the most subtle pout of her lips met Barret's withering stare and said with stealy sweetness. "I'm telling you now Mr. Wallace."

You could see the large man literally melt under the spell of that smile. "Fine. As long as I'm kept up to date here." He couldn't keep the upturn at the corners of his mouth hidden. Cid was about to pipe in with his typical smart ass remark when Barret turned and made him swallow the words with an icy stare that would have pierced the strongest battle armour.

**CLACK! SMASH! CLANG! **All heads turned in unison towards the door into the hallway even though there was no doubt as to the cause of the tumult. "Hee.. hee..hee... We are going to need to move this door about three inches to the left because I keep running into it." Yuffie was holding a tray of upended cups of what was once green tea. "I can make some more in a jiffy so wait right here guys." In an uncannily well coordinated **"NO" **the gang froze Yuffie's exit to the kitchen. As she turned back into the room she caught Vincent looking straight at her but he looked away so quickly she thought he was going to snap his neck or at the least spin out of his ever present head scarf.

_"What the hell was happening_?" Vincent didn't sneak glances at women and then turn away like a twelve year old school boy. It wasn't the first time either. It started happening almost without him realising it. He noticed Yuffie was loosing the slightly rounded face of her youth. The fullness of her breasts was obvious even though the instant that thought entered his mind Vincent felt like the worst kind of pervert. She was wearing what could be best described as a pullover linen t-shirt which she called a dress. It was tight fitting as the contours of her athletic body attested to but elastic enough to allow for her rather exaggerated movements. As his mind focused on the last year he came to see the changes in Yuffie more clearly. Her growth from the over-eager young Ninja Princess who seldom cared for others if it didn't further her goals, to someone that he would trust with his life (and had on many deadly encounters).

"Hey! Tall dark and caped. Where the hell are you? We asked you a question." It was Cid's pointed barb at Vincent that brought him back from his inner torment. "Are you having a **flashback** or what?"

Yuffie was wondering the same thing but for different reasons. Vincent was acting strangely. The last few weeks he seemed even more introverted than usual but oddly off balance in a way she couldn't quite nail down. It was also the way he looked at her. Never quite staring, but with those blood red orbs of his, any glance caught your attention. Yet the pale, flawless face half hidden behind his high collar evoked feelings of warmth and more than a little desire to…….The next thought through her head was so intense she almost lost her grip on the tray again.

'Unlike some people here I think before I open my yap." He tried to sound annoyed but couldn't remove the hint of guilt that seemed to colour everything he said lately. Luckily none of the others seemed to pick it up and asked if he agreed with the team assignments. "Ya… Sure…no problem. I guess." "_Smoooooth Valentine_," he thought to himself.

'So Tifa and Cid will form team Blue and Vincent and Yuffie team Red." Barret caught the look on Vincent's face even behind the half pulled up collar of his cape. ''You got a problem Valentine?"

_" Just with the need to name teams.""_Ah...No... just going over...my weapons list in my head." He lamely replied. With Cloud, Aeris and Red XIII on Round Island mopping up after a nasty run-in with a clutch of Acrophies, Barret was a natural (if reluctant) leader and the group just went with it. "_I've got to get my head straight and not let this little distraction about Yuffie complicate thngs."_

**"If that's a little distraction then you were just taking a little nap in the pine box." **How is it that Chaos can be such a pain in the ass in his head and so helpful in a fight. His inner Demon laughed with a little bit too much glee at his discomfort. **"Next you'll be buying her flowers and candies." **" _Shut the f#$ up you. If I ever needed advice I'd ask Cait Sith before you." _The reply came with undisguised smugness.**"Suit yourself lover boy."**

Once that little internal family squabble was over, Vincent noticed all present were filing out of the (for lack of a better term) recreation room to the 8 by 8 alcove across the hall. Barret always referred to it as the planning/map room. Everyone else called it a pantry. On two walls were maps, in various scales, of all the lands that made up the world. On a third was an array of weapons that all members of Avalanche could use if required. This rarely happened as most preferred their own unique weapons: the bonds to each were forged in the sweat and blood of countless battles.

"Form a circle around the detailed map of the lower valley areas people." While saying this, Barret motioned with his arms as if the room was much larger and someone might get lost.

" I can't see over Cid's big head." Yuffie piped in. " It's not my fault you're a runt." He shot back. "Alright move over to let her up front." Barret sounded like the over worked parent of a brood of spoiled kids. Yuffie squirmed between Cid and Vincent but settled on standing in front of Vincent as opposed to being between them both. It seemed to Vincent she purposely rubbed up against his thigh as she passed but quickly dismissed this as imagined. After she settled into place he swore he sensed the heat from her body but quickly forced the impression out of his mind. This was going to be a long day.

" I've gone over the reports Tifa received this morning and it looks like children from two small hamlets are going to sleep at night normally but when their Mom goes to wake them in the morning they don't respond. They are alive physically but don't seem to be aware of the world or anyone around them." Barret paused and scanned his group and was pleasently surprised to see every one of them by their expression knew what was coming next.

Tifa looked around and decided they were waiting to see who was going to state the obvious." It has to be a nest of Vagrisk Demons. They feed off the life force of the innocent." She couldn't be bothered with the little games of the group.

"Crap. I thought we wiped out the last of those things at Bone Village." Cid spat.

'"Well it appears some got away." Barret allowed that last comment to make its desired affect of silencing the low muttering that had started among the group.

Having assured everyone's attention with that last remark, Barret proceeded to lay out the plan for the operation. It would involve the dropping of one team at the hamlet nearest the mouth of Cosmo Canyon and the other at the hamlet nearest the canyon's box end. In Barret's own unique terminology. "You'll start killing at either end then meet in the middle to clean up any left-over." The Autoflier piloted by himself would land the teams at dusk and return at daybreak for pick-up. The one troubling aspect was because of the high mountain crests above the canyon walls communicaton with Avalanche headquarters would not be possible. The orbital satellites having ceased functioning long ago.

" Is everyone clear on this. I won't be giving refresher courses on route." Barret heard the various yeps, yeses and one "**You Betcha" **from the assembly. "Good. We leave in one hour. Get your gear together and stowed on board the flier. Let's kick some demon butt tonight."

Cid leaned over and in a loud whisper directed at Tifa said. "Not all demons **have** butts."

**"Cid."**

"I'm just saying."

"We'll see if that smart mouth saves your hide one day." Barret couldn't quite conceal the glint in his eyes as he said this.

As everyone dispersed to gather up their weapons and supplies Barret motioned to Vincent to stay behind. "Shit" Vincent muttered under his breath. " What now."

Once the small room was empty Barret approached Vincent and put on that "I'm here to help" face which Vincent knew meant trouble.

"What's going on Vincent." As usual Barret cut right to the point. "Lately I've noticed you seem to be distracted and, I hate to use this word with you, emotional."

Vincent's first impulse was to say it's none of your GODDAMMED business but the thought of spending the next month eating through a straw held his tongue. "Why is it that I have to be singled out if I seem a little bit off? The others are in one emotional disaster after another and they don't get The Talk." He could tell immediately that wasn't going to get him off the hook.

"It's because of that very fact that your problem sets off alarm bells. The others are not you and their mixed up emotions are the sanest thing about them. As an example you'll easily get, let's say Cid starts to become polite and even-tempered, wouldn't that make you notice him?" Barret had a point there.

"I guess I have been a little preoccupied lately. You know I've been looking for my own place this last month and I am a little anxious about that...sorta." "_Damn. He'll never buy that_."

"Well you know you just have to ask and I could help you out. I have some experiences besides erasing undesirables from this world." Barret trying to look concerned and compassionate almost caused uncontrollable spasms of laughter from Vincent but he bit down on the impulse." Just keep in mind your mission is not the place to be day-dreaming about real estate. Clear?"

"Crystal".

"Okay get your stuff together and I'll see you on the landing pad." With that Vincent turned and a bit too eagerly, left the room.

With everyone going to their own personal storage lockers to retrieve what best suited their particular talents Vincent had a few minutes to try and get back under control. Maybe a mission was just what he needed. He set about mentally checking off items he was going to bring. First on the list was his formidable arsenal of guns. These included several multi barrel shotguns which were very affective for close in combat. This was not to say he couldn't do just as much damage with his mechanical left arm. It still amazed him that the torture that cost him the limb left this marvel of micro engineering. He could crush rock or disembowel a demon and then pick up the petal of a flower between tapered steel fingers and always it responded without a millisecond's delay.

It seemed to Vincent that all the Avalanche members had an uncanny, unspoken bond that even at routine times kept them in sync. This was a perfect example. Tifa, Cid, Barret and himself all ended up in the courtyard they used for take-offs at precisiely the same time and almost had a collision going through the door. This was all the more difficult because of the various forms of battle dress each had donned. Even Barret could not go without his formidable gatling guns. These were customized to wrap around his forearms and provided a virtual wall of projectiles when fired in unison. It appeared as if he expected more than a little trouble as he was just the pilot tonight. Cid carried his trademark spear as if it was merely a walking stick and not the deadly tool it turned into when he confronted a foe. His flying goggles were in their usual spot on the crown of his forehead. The wild shock of golden hair around them looking as if he just stepped out of an open cockpit. Even though this mission didn't need his unmatched piloting skills he always came prepared to take the stick.

"Come on people. We need to get airborne by 6:00PM if we want to make Cosmo Canyon before dusk." All the while Barret's delivering this obvious fact he's stroking the growth on his face he called a beard.

"Did you see that Cid?" Tifa leaned over to quietly stow her rather small bag of hand to hand combat weapons.

"If Barret's beard is itching we may be in for a wild night. That scruff on his chin is never wrong when it comes to predicting trouble."

"You kidding. It's far more likely the various assortment of critters living in there are acting up." He tried to sound unconcerned but Tifa was right: that bird nest was never wrong.

Vincent was just turning to see if Yuffie was near when she burst through the opening and fell onto the hard packed ground with a grunt. Luckily the duffle like bag she carried broke her fall. He was about to dash over and scoop her up when Tifa laughed and proceeded to help gather up a few items that had spilled out.

"It might be better if you left that admittedly georgeous coat behind Yuffie." Tifa was referring to the full-length white sleeveless garment Yuffie was now trying to rearrange. It had a fur lined hood and two slits that ran down either side. Vincent was staring as Yuffie straightened the short skirt she wore underneath and couldn't help but admire the shapely legs exposed by the openings in the overcoat.

"Have I missed something?" Yuffie had noticed Vincent's rather fixed stare toward her legs.

"Are you sure that's what you want to wear to fight a nest of Vagrisk." Vincent tried to sound commanding but it sounded more like a plea.

"First I'll dazzle them with my outfit then..." As she said this, in a silvery flash Yuffie had her deadly shuriken spinning at a dizzying speed directly in front of Vincent. "I'll shred them into more manageable sized chunks." She giggled with obvious pleasure at her little joke.

**" This is serious!"**

All heads turned toward Vincent.

"No one here thinks otherwise. Yuffie get your gear stowed we are leaving now." Barret had diverted attention away from Vincent's outburst and no one was more releaved than him.

Yuffie looked more puzzled than hurt or angry. "_If I didn't know better, I'd say Vincent Valentine just had an emotional outburst. Don't understand why but I think I'm flattered." _She gave her head a shake._ " Maybe I'm having the emotional breakdown."_

This new flier was a marked change form the previous Corvette Class ship. This was more of a Corsair type with longer and more swept back nacells to create stability in low speed manoevers. The fuselage was narrow at the waste but flared out toward the cockpit. No gun ports or hard points just small calibre rockets located in two tubes at the forward edge of the wings. The colour wasn't the brilliant nickel of the larger ships but a dull motled green. Inside, the Avalanche members were trying to move down the narrow space between the single seats on either side of the craft.

"Watch out Cid your ass is in my face!" Tifa had just settled into her seat as Cid bent over in the aisle to retrieve one of his water pouches.

"Count yourself lucky it's not spicey cabbage soup day." Cid casually replied.

"Shut up back there and strap in because I'm starting the turbines." Barret had leaned over and back to deliver this warning as he himself sqeezed his bulk into the pilot's harness.

The twin turbofan motors mounted on either side of the tail assembly, leapt to life. Barret eased the stick back and they rotated down toward the ground and at first everyone thought nothing was happening. Then the little tremble began and that changed to a vibration they felt through the floor and then grew to a shuddering roar. Just as the whine was becoming painfully shrill they seperated from the earth and launched into the orange sky.

Vincent took the opportunity to catch a glimpse at Yuffie who was seated in front of him and to one side. Her hair was lightly swept over to the side he could see and it seemed that the light from the window had painted liquid gold among the silky strands. At that moment Yuffie turned and smiled and Vincent felt the rest of the word melt away and he just swam in that smile for what seemed hours but was mere seconds.

**"Man have you got it bad." **Chaos' comment snapped him cruelly back to reality."_Like a demon, especially one foating around inside my brain, is an expert on love." _With that the machine started it's forward motion toward the Cosmo Canyon and what turned out to be a deadly encounter with fate.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Dare I say it. If you be not true Yuffentines avert your dusky eyes as you will by assailed by life, love, loss and a kiss. You've been warned.

P.S. Oh yeah, a little lust too.

_I do not own the following as it is the property of Square Soft and the mere rantings of a fevered brain. _

Chapter 2

Never Trust A Life Sucker

The setting sun painted the low mountains on their left with a brilliant wash of deep umber. The small flier and it's passengers were dwarfed by the rapidly expanding canyon walls several miles directly ahead. The early typical banter of familiar friends had lessoned into the last hour of the two hour flight and a few heads had dropped onto their chests.The time for resting was rapidly coming to a close as the their destination loomed ahead.

Vincent may have been considered to be the one person in Avalanche that never felt the trepidation that was normal before putting yourself in harm's way. That had changed tonight as he was experiencing worry and anxiety.Not for himself but for the small woman one seat in front who was apparently napping. _" I'm losing it. Here we are going to be facing some very deadly demons in a little while and all I can concentrate on is the rythmic rise and fall of Yuffie's breasts just visible under the open sleeve of her coat. I am going to get someone killed at this rate. Must concentrate on the job tonight. Get through this and then think about Yuffie's breasts. Goddam: stop it with the breasts."_The last thought was very nearly a shout but at the last moment he choked it off by clearing his throat.

Cid turned to regard the tall man in the red cape with his somewhat watery eyes. It seems everyone can nap but Vincent. " We there yet?" He managed to croak while stretching out his arms and almost knocking Tifa in the head.

_"_You worried about getting roughed up by these bad Vagrisk." Tifa drawled through ruby lips she had formed into an exargerated pout."Don't worry, I'll protect you Cid."

Before he could offer up his own insult Cid was cut off by Barret's loud "Tifa, Cid get ready, we are landing in five minutes and you are first in line."

Yuffie began to stir after Barret's announcement and turned in her seat and said to Vincent "I guess we will be the team at the box end of the Canyon eh?"

Vincent stared at the floor and murmured a quiet "Yes." He was about to say you'll be alright but the words would have sounded condescending and he thought better of it.

Yuffie was used to Vincent's one word answers but this time she noticed a tenseness in his shoulders when he had spoken."_He probably regrets having been paired with me but I will show him that I can pull my weight." _She thought that, but somewhere deep within she knew that wasn't what Vincent believed, but to openly contemplate the truth was still a bit frightening.

Cid was a terrific pilot but a terrible passenger. _"_Did you hear that? I think Barret cut the power too soon to clear the tops of the canyon walls. I would never bank into the west as the sun will reflect of the windscreen. Boy, that last turn was bumpy don't you think?" By the time he had gone through his list of complaints about Barret's piloting skills the satisfying thump of the landing skids touching down vibrated into everyone's boots.

" Don't dawdle out there tonight. I'll be waiting at your pick-up point at the fire gem mine as planned. Good hunting." He almost added good luck but in the world of Avalanche that is the worst curse you could invoke before a battle. He just bowed his head. Most would have not even seen the minute tilt of the head but his friends didn't miss it.

" Who says dawdle anymore?" Cid had turned to ask Tifa as they moved to the exit. Her silence was all the reply needed to make him look sheepishly down and mutter. "Sorry"

Tifa was at the door shortly after contact was made, had it open and her gear on the ground before Cid. " Come on Highwind. Demons are waiting and we brought the party favours."

"Don't wait on me Lockheart." Cid cried as he jumped down onto the hard rocky ground." I never miss a good party."

With a last look back and Barret's standard "I don't fly back corpses." speech, the flier lifted off into the gathering darkness sending a cloud of rock laden dust in all directions.

As Tifa and Cid watched from a safe distance, the flier began its turn toward the other team's drop-off. They gathered up their gear in silence and started moving toward a series of low, tumbled down rock formations. A natural spot for Vagrisks to nest. The pale half moon was beginning to take it's place in the night sky as they fell into an easy rythmn. Their pace was steady but not rushed. They had learned over time that charging into a unknown area without a plan was never a good idea.

"Well here we are again saving the world one small piece at a time." Tifa turned with the intention of commenting but realised Sid had said just the right thing for a change. "

The glow from the randomly spaced dwellings of Soyu hamlet could just be made out in the distance when Cid and Tifa became the focus of a pair of yellow cat-like eyes. Normally Vagrisk target the young because of the low risk to themselves but the life force eminations from the two adult creatures approaching created an overpowering feeding lust. Vagrisk are small as demons go but are quick, agile and very stealthy. They always hunt at night and wait until their prey is unsuspecting before striking. In the case of the village children,when in their beds. Their ability to feed silently using their tentacle like arms to imobilise and their sucker shaped mouths to pull the life force from their victims made them far more dangerous than most lower level demons. They rarely killed while feeding so as not to deplete their food sources but were deadly when cornered.

Tifa sensed more than heard the first one off to their left and Sid picked up the unspoken warning in her body posture." You onto something?"

"Think so. Off to our left, behind that large boulder. Two or three. Seem to be waiting until we get nearer." Tifa had motioned with her head toward the rock so only Sid could see.

"How bout you go in close and I'll stay wide. If they come over the top my spear will give me one quick kill for sure. If they come round from behind you keep them busy and I'll hit from the left."

The Vagrisk now atop the boulder was typical in colouring to all others. A reddish blotchy skin that more closely resembled the mummified flesh of a long dead corpse. Short powerful legs with three claws, a skeletal torso with a boney plate in the back where four rope like arms were attached. They had a small hirless scull with a prominent bony crest running from where a nose on a human would be to the back of the spindly neck. The always open mouth showed a circle of razor sharp fangs slightly recessed behind the fleshy circle that passed for lips. The eyes were a window into the underworld and completed a truly ugly creature. Two sure kill points. A thrust with knife or spear into the soft flesh under the chin and a heavy blow or piercing at the centre of the chest.

Tifa and Cid had moved slowly into slightly staggered positions as they came alongside the boulder. As they approached the far side the large demon nimbly leapt from the top. Cid was moving almost in the same instant to place his spear at the ready. Tifa heard the quite scratch of claws as the other two rounded the far side of the large rock. She was in a wide defensive stance when the two demons came into view. Even without a full moon both Tifa and Sid could mark their targets with ease. What they couldn't see were the three more demons coming from the burrow beneath them.

As Barret guided the flier toward the collection of small houses that comprised the hamlet of Castor, Vincent and Yuffie sat quietly.

Neither had spoken since dropping off Tifa and Cid a short time ago. They themselves touched down just far enough from the huts to avoid causing alarm in the simple, hard working fire gem miners. Silently unloading their gear Yuffie and Vincent moved off to avoid the flying debris of lift-off. And as with Tifa and Cid, Barret leaned out to the side window to say "I don't fly back corpses" but Yuffie turned and began to move off. "I don't want to hear him say that."

Vincent stayed and watched the flier lift off. "You know it means a lot to Barret to give his signature line when teams are sent into danger. Why did you do that?" He had tried to make the question matter of fact but there was an edge to his voice.

"I don't know why, I just had an image of someone dying and we had to leave them behind." Her head hung down as she muttered quietly. "I'm afraid."

At that precise moment Vincent, without a moments hesitation, went up to Yuffie and gathered her up in his arms. At first she was so startled she remained stiff and unbending but after a moment her body softened and she reached around to pull herself deeper into the embrace. Not since the death of his beloved Lucretia had he held a woman in his arms.

The barely noticeable breeze began to move Vincent's long black hair across Yuffie's exposed cheek and she shuddered with the intimacy of the moment. Neither moved for several seconds as their heart beats echoed between them, but the vulnerability of this position broke into the moment, and they separated. No looks or words were exchanged and each made silent oaths to never speak of it again. But there was no going back and the connecton both felt in that embrace was too perfect to dismiss or ignore.

The pair moved off with barely audible foot falls toward a large overhanging escarpment to their right away from the village. Vincent's armored boots, having been silenced by a generous application of rubber wrapping, would not be a problem tonight. The modifications, insisted on by Barret and reluctantly accepted by him, were already making an impact. The shadowy figures that began to come into view as they approached the rock face were clearly not human and gave no indication of awareness of the approaching death dealers. In silent grace Vincent had swept his cape to one side and removed his long barrel revolver from its well worn holster.Yuffie was carrying her four point shuriken behind her back to lesson any chance of a reflection from the half moon in the night sky. Not good tactics to provide warning to the enemy of their approach. This was not to say she would be at a disadvantage when the fighting began. In the time it takes Vincent to cock and aim she would have sliced an opponent in half, thanks to the training of her Ninja Clan and the scalpel edged blades she weilded.

As they got closer to the rock wall both Vincent's and Yuffie's fighting instincts began to take control. They were looking to see a safe approach route that wouldn't expose them to their, so far, unsuspecting prey. There were perhaps ten to twelve figures gathered in a loose knot near a break in the cliff face where a vertical seam ran down about twenty feet to the ground.

"See the way the rock wall jutts out on the left?" Yuffie turned and faced Vincent so he could clearly see her nod yes. "We could use that to box them in if we time our attack right."

"I think if you move in that direction and get a clear line of sight I can get close to the one or two demons at the other end." Yuffie explained in a hushed whisper. "That way I take out a couple with as much noise as possible and cause a panic that should move the rest in your direction."

Vincent quickly grasped what she had in mind and in the hightened senses of battle knew it was a sound plan. He would wait under cover and when the surviving demons bunched at the outcropping he would drop them as they turned toward him.

" I agree." Was all he could manage to say. The truth was he wished he wouldn't have to seperate from Yuffie. He was going against the overpowering urge to protect her and it was tearing his guts out.

With a last nod between them they moved toward the group of Vagrisk by the route each thought woud expose them the least. Yuffie to the right, Vincent to the left. Vincent spotted a small bush behind which he crouched. The clutch of demons were visible to him as they would be to normal mortals in full sun thanks to those unusual eyes of his. They also gave him a clear image of Yuffie's approach twenty paces to his right.

She was close enough now that individual demons could be easily made out and she heard strange sucking sounds, like boots moving through a deep mud bog. "_Must be some form of communication." _She thought.

She was right.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: First fight scenes. Hope it's okay.

_I write but do not own. You read at night all alone. _

Chapter 3

Death In Cosmo Canyon

Cid knew something had gone wrong he just didn't know how. He had planted his spear at an angle so as to impale the Vagrisk as it fell but the satisfying jolt as the spear tip pierced the demons thorax never happened. It had spun in midair and landed just to the left of where Cid was standing. Using two of its rubbery arms it had dislodged the spear from Cid's hand and was now advancing on him in a low crouch. Now with most individuals this would have been a cause for concern but Cid was just pissed. Moving to his left side to keep the demon in front Cid watched for the tell tail shift in weight that would indicate the demon was about to attack. He didn't have long to wait. As the creature feinted to the left Cid froze for a split second and that convinced the thing it was about to feed on the yellow haired one. At the very last second before it latched onto Cid he spun to the one side and with a short upward thrust with his trailing arm plunged a six inch curved blade up into the surprised beast's small brain through it's open mouth. "Good thing I always pack a couple of these little beauties as back-up." The blood was as thick as syrup and oozed down the hilt and onto Cid's gloved hand which didn't help his mood. Withdrawing the blade, Cid let the carcus slump in a heap onto the ground. He wiped the gore from his blade and placed it back into one of four small sheaths at his waste. He then turned to see Tifa surrounded by five of the deadly creatures."_What the hell." _

He grabbed the spear off the ground on the run and was twenty paces from Tifa's position when he saw the most amazing display. She had turned toward the nearest of her staulkers and with a spinning back kick nearly took the thing's head off. The second of confusion that caused was all she needed. With a speed hard to follow with the naked eye she was in the air and was pushing off the large boulder beside her to launch herself back toward the demons. The momentum made the next series of moves lethal. First one then two then three of the beasts fell from death blows from the beauty in black. As she was turning to meet the first demon she had hit and the one undamaged as of yet, a most unusual thing happened. They both stopped and turned as if to flee but never got more than a half step before a dark shaft with a glinting point pierced both through the centre of their backs.They fell over side ways still connected by Cid's spear. After a few final death spasms the pair were still.

"Wow Cid, I didn't know you were that good to get both with one throw." Tifa grudgingly acknowledged as he jogged up to her.

Cid looked rather sheepish as he said. " Actually I was only aiming at the farthest one and the other simply got in the way." The sickening sound of Cid's spear being removed from the bodies was enough to gag a surgeon but neither of these two seemed to notice.

"Well, either way I'm grateful." That simple phrase meant more to Cid than Tifa realised and he would remember it fondly.

As Cid was inspecting the body count he noted. "I think we got them all but I'm a little confused as to how three extra buggers showed up out of nowhere."

"Yes. I didn't have the luxury at the time but I sure would like to find out now." Tifa said as she began sweeping the immediate vacinity. After several minutes Cid came across the entrance to the burrow. He wouldn't have found it at all except for the fact the demons had left the well concealed cover off and he almost fell into the hole.

"That's a new trick for these demons. Godammit I wish we could get word to Vincent and Yuffie about this." The worry in her voice was not difficult to pick up.

Yuffie was proceeding on the assumption Vincent was in position and that she had been undetected on her approach. She was half right. Neither took into account their life force auras were radiating like beacons to these creatures. The sounds Yuffie heard were a crude language that Vagrisks used infrequently as it contained no more than a few rudimentary phrases. Unfortunately for the two Avalanche members one such phrase was _"Wait. Then feed much." _

Yuffie was as close as she felt she could go and still remain hidden. Here was where she silently placed her shuriken in the fighting grip that was second nature to her now. Getting low she took a calming breath and mentally ran through her first several moves. A technique used very effectively by the Ninja Clan. At the last moment she turned in Vincent's direction. Even though he was not visible she felt a need to make that connection. Pushing off strongly with her back leg and raising her weapon above her head she charged at the right flank screaming as load as possible knowing that these demons would be easily startled: and it did appear at first to be working. She planned on moving in and taking out as many stragglers as possible before the bulk reached Vincent's position where his long barrel would deal out rapid-fire death.

The light from the moon might have just saved Yuffie's life this night. It had reached just the right height to reflect off the rock face behind the Vagrisks. She clearly saw the mass of demons split neatly into two groups with one charging in an arc towards Vincent and the other straight towards her. Now, most humans seeing **one** of these things bearing down on them would panic and run just as fast as possible in the opposite direction. Most humans.Yuffie however is of a different ilk. She counted five rushing her and actually pushed herself harder and picked up speed which closed the gap sooner than the beasts anticipated . This resulted in the quick beheading of two. The bodies seemed to stand at attention while a mass of dark blood fountained out of the neck stumps and then slowly crumpled to the ground. To make matters worse for the remaining demons, Yuffie had deftly spun her shuriken over her head and struck the two sculls with the flat of one blade while they hung momentarily in the air. Her aim was perfect. It had the desired affect of causing two of the three to become entangled while trying to dodge the bloody orbs. These ones she ignored and instead went around them to confront the one still moving to attack her. She spun her shuriken behind her back to gain rotation speed and as she slowed, brought it around in a tight, flat arc intending to cut across the beast's midriff. It proved to be faster than the others and managed to slightly shift its weight while spinning away from Yuffie's left. It was fast but Yuffie was faster. As it passed she flipped the blade to her left hand and sliced across the creatures armored back causing a sound like bullet hitting rock. She had managed to remove two of its arms and slice deeply into its side. It was past her before she could turn and its focus was now not on feeding but on surviving. Before it could get two paces Yuffie had changed direction and was upon it slicing through its tendons at the back of it's legs. It stumbled,began falling and was dead before it hit the ground from a thrust just below the base of the scull which carried on out the front of the neck.

Her attention was now on the remaining two. They had quickly recovered and were circling in opposite directions just out of Yuffie's reach. "_It seems the ugly plugs can think." _She thought. Just at that moment the sharp crack of several shots echoed off the walls beside her. The two took no notice so intent on the tiny human before them and the prospect of feeding of her. "_Sounds like Mr. Valentine is taking cars of business. But mustn't forget about my two dance partners." _With the shots still bouncing back and forth between the canyon walls one demon made it's move. It leapt high and to her right with surprising speed. She shifted her right foot slightly to widen her stance and then did the unexpected. She dropped to the ground in a scissor split and as the demon was aiming clawed feet at her mid section it left itself exposed to a quick thrust up into it's groin and deep into its gut. It was not an instant kill but it was good enough to take it out of the fight. The second Vagrisk moved a split second after the first and was nearly on her when it changed direction. It was as if someone had tied a rope to it and yanked it sideways and the only thing more surpised than Yuffie was the Vagrisk.

Vincent watched as Yuffie silently moved closer to the loose group of demons. The plan was still a good one but he couldn't help but second guess his decision to let her be the first to make contact. It was then the little fact about Vagrisks and the way they hunted surfaced from his memories. The goddam things could sense human life force auras. He was looking towards Yuffie's position when he saw her rise up and begin to move quickly toward the farthest clutch of creatures. Yelling was out of the question as the distraction might put Yuffie in greater danger. He had to get there and right now.

Someone watching him would have marveled at the blinding speed with which Vincent rose up and started toward Yuffie. As he moved closer the second clutch of Vagrisks were moving to intercept him. Drawing his long barrel he mentally assigned priority to his targets, counted to ensure he had enough ammo and calculated the optimum firing range, all the while running at full speed. The first three shots dropped the front runners in a pile directly in the path of the three trailing behind. The sight of three of their kind with sizable holes in their sculls caused a chain reaction of confusion. The next two fell as they turned to flee and were dead before slamming into the rocky ground. The last surviving demon decided to turn 90 degrees and head into the dark shadows of the rough canyon floor. It was a good idea except Vincent was the one human for whom darkness was an old friend. If demons could show surprise this one would have. The bullet tore into its back and exploded out the front of its chest, spraying blood and bits of flesh across the dirt. Vincent's focus instantly turned back to Yuffie and his chest tightened at the sight of two demons circling her. As good as she was she couldn't defend against attacks from two directions. He watched intently as she dispatched the first attacker but his heart sank as the second moved to attack her back. He lifted his gun but realised he was empty. The speed of his reload couldn't have been measured with any high tech machine especially as he did it while running. The shot was at the extreme range of the long barrel's accuracy but the speed of this beast was impressive. He brought the gun to shoulder height and fired in one single fluid motion catching the demon in mid leap, just below the second rib killing it instantly.

"Nice shot cowboy." Yuffie was trying to sound light hearted but the tension was there and Vincent didn't miss it.

"Just doin my job maam."

"Better leave the corny jokes to me." She said this with a wide grin but truth was, humour was never going to be part of Vincent's charm.

There followed a long silence in which the two went through a few post fight necessities. Vincent finished loading his gun and Yuffie cleaned the blades of her shuriken of the now drying blood. No words were spoken but quick glances seemed to reasure themselves of the other's proximity. Neither seemed comfortable with this but didn't seem to want the moment to end.

Vincent finally said. "Well."

"Yes" She answered before the word had finished passing across his lips.

"I guess we should move toward the pick up location. It's about a hours walk. OK?."

_"Why do I want him to stop talking and kiss me. I can't believe I've fallen for the man I have nothing in common with." "_Sure. Lets get started shall we?"

"OK. Good." With that Vincent started to move off in the direction of the Fire Gem Mine. He paused just long enough to make sure Yuffie was coming and they began walking. Only someone who knew them both very well could spot the subtle changes in their body language. They were a couple even if they didn't realise it.

Tifa and Cid covered the distance to Barret at the Fire Gem Mine in about half the time a well trained runner could do it. They, however were running to possibly save two friends' lives.

Cid was first to the side door of the flier and climbed in and between gasps for breath blurted out. " Are they ...here...yet?"

" I suspect you mean Yuffie and Vincent, and as you can see they're n..." The heaving form and tortured expression on Cid's face instantly put Barret on alert. " What's happened and tell me precisely."

In that instant Tifa entered the passenger compartment and being slightly more composed than Cid explained about the Vagrisk's new tactics.

"This is serious. Have either of you tried your phones?" As soon as he asked, Barret knew that was the first thing they did even knowing it was futile. Without waiting for an answer or looking at Tifa or Cid he was slipping out of his harness. "We need to move off toward their drop-off and we need to do it now. Cid you are the only one here who can carry off that kind of flying so get your ass in that pilot's set."

Vincent and Yuffie had been walking over the uneven ground for about a half hour when she stopped, turned to look at him and abruptly tripped on the hem of her long coat. Her forward motion thrust her into Vincent and he easily caught her up in his arms.

"Sorry" Was all she managed to blurt out when he slowly brought her further into his chest. His pale but painfully handsome face was leaning closer to hers and she lifted her head slightly which brought their lips together. It was a soft, tender kiss to start but passion soon took hold and their bodies seemed to mesh together at every possible contact point, but especially their mouths.

The kiss seemed to go on forever but it was just that time was suspended for these two vastly different souls. Falling in love can do that.

Just as Yuffie was beginning to think they would stay this way for an eternity, Vincent abruptly pushed her away and then dropped his arms to his sides. " I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let that happen. I can't get involved in another relationship after...Vincent averted his eyes as Yuffie's expression had morphed from mild curiosity to surprise to deep anguish.

"How can you just dismiss me as ' another relationship'. I felt that kiss or are you going to tell me you weren't involved in that as well." She was rapidly going from anguish to anger.

"No...It's just a mistake for us when we have to work together. We are in a dangerous situation and can't afford the distraction this would become.".

"**Distraction!... Distraction! **I'm sorry if you think me loving you is a distraction. I will remove this distraction from your sight as soon as we get back to Avalanche." As she spat out the last sentence she turned and marched off toward their destination: more so to stop him seeing the large tears that had begun to cascade down her silk cheeks than a need to walk away. "_I just told the man I loved him. Do I ? _She answered her own question, not with words or thoughts but the deep pain of a breaking heart.

"_How do I get myself into these things? I never pursued this and I'm just trying to save her from the pain I know will come." _That sounded lame and selfish and all he felt at this moment was contempt for himself.

**"If you keep on like this I'll get laid before you do." **He refused to even acknowledge Chaos' disgusting interjection.

Yuffie was crying and in such a state she didn't hear the growing roar of the turbofans as the flier approached. She also didn't notice the slight change in the sound of her footsteps over a flat section of the ground.

Vincent heard and then saw the flier at about the same time it turned toward their location. As he looked to find Yuffie, hoping the arrival would save him from another confrontation, a movement caught his eye. Just to her left and slightly behind it appeared that a section of ground was moving.

The Vagrisk sensed the passing of prey and it's instincts took control. When it was sure the potential meal had passed by it clambered silently out of the burrow and began to move up behind slowly. It was planning on getting close enough to latch on with it's four arms, drag the prey back into the burrow and leisurely feed with the five other brethren still underground.

Vincent began moving when he realised what was coming out of the ground behind Yuffie. The flier was closer now which explained why his shouts to Yuffie went unheeded or she was ignoring him. "_How to cover the distance before the demon strikes and kill it." _This was just one of many thoughts going through his mind. He couldn't shoot as the bullet would pass through the demon and strike Yuffie as the creature was now directly in line with her. He had to get there and intercept it. It was at that moment that Vincent realised that his life was not worth living if it didn't involve Yuffie. He was nearly within striking distance when he heard a booming voice yell. "**LOOK BEHIND YOU!" **It was Barret leaning out the co-pilot's window as the flier descended to the ground.

Barret's yell brought Yuffie out of the daze of heartbreak into instant alertness. Yuffie looked up through her now red rimmed eyes to see the flier banking just ahead of her for it's touchdown. Without thinking she grabbed her shuriken while it was still in it's harness on her back, bent at a painful angle from the waist and pointed the bottom facing blade directly backwards.

Vincent had felt despair. He had lost a great love, been within death's grip many times and was imprisoned as a living corpse for decades. These were nothing compared to the soul shattering agony of realising he could not reach Yuffie in time. The great bass voice of Barret then ripped the air in front of him and he saw Yuffie Kasaragi, beautiful Yuffie Kasaragi, amazing Yuffie Kasaragi perform the impossible.

The Vagrisk was a step from its prey when the glittering tip of the shuriken rose up and pierced it 's abdomen. The momentum of it's attack couldn't be blunted by the deadly point and the blade continued to penetrate it's body and out it's back. The momentum also caused the now dead beast to crash into Yuffie and knock her down landing on top of her back: the shuriken trapped between them.

Barret, Sid and Tifa had by now dissembarked from the flier and were heading in Vincent's and Yuffie's direction but at a slightly slower pace after seeing the little ninja defy every fighting concept and still win.

Vincent was a couple of paces from Yuffie when the five demons erupted out of the dugout in the earth. They were upon him before he could turn to face them which provided the lead demon a perfect back attack. It used one of it's powerful legs to rake across Vincent's right side and back leaving deep gashes that weeped crimson. Even with this severe a wound Vincent's reflexes didn't slow and he had his long barrel out as he spun around and fired three quick shots. Two struck the demon who had sliced him, killing it instantly. The third bullet shatterd the lower leg of another almost to the point of taking it completely off. The three remaining demons however, had struck him full force and knocked him onto his back on the hard packed ground.

Yuffie was about to berate Vincent again for not extricating her from the dead weight of a smelly demon when the three shots rang out. She was almost to her feet and instantly turned towards the sound and saw Vincent go down. She screamed. Cid insists that scream shattered the lens in his flying goggles that night. He goes to great lengths to show anyone who is even remotely curious a pair of shattered flying goggles and proudly announces. "See. I told you."

She pulled her shuriken from the bloody heap in the ground and began running toward Vincent. The last demon that landed on Vincent was the first to die at the hands of the little tornado called Yuffie Kasaragi. The tiny, weigh nothing teenage girl plucked this solid beast off Vincent's back and flung it to the ground. Before it could recover she sliced it open from neck to groin spilling the awful contents of it's abdomen on the ground. The two Vagrisks locked in a death struggle with Vincent were not yet aware of the death of the third and continued to attack. Vincent, losing more blood as the struggle went on finally freed his armored hand and plunged all five steel daggers into the ribs of one of the beasts causing it to let him go and roll off to one side. If the wounded demon thought it was safe to escape it was fataly mistaken. One quick thrust and two points of the shuriken snuffed out what remained of its life. The final demon was becoming aware of the lack of comrades when an oversized hand with an oversized metal tube where a cuff would be grabbed it around the throat.

The three from the flier were watching as the fight seemed to unfold in slow motion before them. Feeling more than a little helpless they continued on at a furious pace and were rewarded with the final kill. Barret still holding the now squirming beast tossed it far into the air and when it was silhouetted against the moon he aimed and fired his gattlings. It wasn't that the demon was shot or even riddled with bullets it was minced into tiny chunks of bloody flesh, guts and bone.

Yuffie bent down and gasped as she saw the blood oozing from behind Vincent's cape. "**Quick** **Tifa**, he's injured."

Tifa turned and ran back to the flier to retrieve the medical kit containing dressings and materia ointments but turned back to yell. "Keep him warm and still until I get back."

Vincent was having none of that. " I'm okay. Help me up." Yuffie looking paler than Vincent pleaded." You heard Tifa. Stay still. You're bleeding."

Cid and Barret were hovering just off to one side looking intently at the still prone Vincent. "Don't worry Yuffie I've cut myself worse shaving." Cid unconvincingly muttered.

This didn't help. Yuffie was becoming more agitated and Vincent thought the only way to calm her was to show he was alright. It was a nasty triple gash but due to his enhanced healing abilities the blood flow was beginning to slow. He gently removed Yuffie's hands from his shoulders and asked Barret for a lift up. Yuffie sputtered but couldn't stop the large man from easily pulling Vincent to his feet.

" There. You can see I'm not hurt all that bad Yuffie. A little materia salve, some bandages and Ill be ready to kick Cid's butt in sparring." He forced his voice to sound matter of fact but the truth was there was a lot of pain and some numbness on his right side.

" Okay. I feel a little better now that you're up. But you are not going to let this get you out of explaining why you pushed me away after we kissed."

"KISSED? " Cid and Barret looked at each other and sniggered like eight year olds.

Yuffie turned on them and said ." Yes. We kissed. You two have a problem?"

"No... No... We got no problem." They began backing away as they uttered the weak reply. "We'll wait at the flier." And picked up their pace.

Vincent gingerly started to move in that direstion as well. He just didn't let Yuffie see the wince as he took that first step. But she did.

"You're in pain. Here put your arm around my shoulders." She was slightly more comfortable with his moving as long as she could help.

Vincent very nearly declined the offer but thought better of it for two reasons. He didn't want to upset her again by snubbing her offer and far more important, he wanted to have her touch him and he her. They started slowly and were about five paces along when a slight movement to Yuffie's left caught Vincent's eye. It was the injured Vagrisk. It must have played dead while it's fellow demons were killed and the pain and blood loss made it crazed. It ignored the bloody pulp that was it's left leg and was using one of it's long, flexible arms as a sort of crutch and it was nearly on them. Vincent knew in a moment it was going for Yuffie and it was going for her exposed neck. A certain death bite. He threw her down and to the right and grabbed the wildly thrashing creature around it's chest: Trying to keep the grotesque mouth from doing to him what it was going to do to Yuffie.

Yuffie was so startled by the push to the ground it was a second before she realised what was going on. By then the demon and Vincent were in a death struggle: wildly thrashing with the demon's arms wrapped around Vincent and he hanging on with all his rapidly waning strength. "Vincent. Hold on. I'm coming." It was all she could think of to say as she sprang up from the ground and placed her shuriken in her trembling hands. She could see Vincent's back as she approached and over his shoulder the gaping mouth and rows of teeth bearing down on his neck. " Turn him so I can have a clear attack ." She shouted.

Barret and Cid having heard the shouting quickly turned back only to see the struggle well involved and them too far away to be of any immediate help. They yelled for Tifa and headed back as fast as humanly possible.

Vincent was nearly loosing his grip but with the last of his strength and Yuffie's voice urging him on he managed to turn the rabid creature. Yuffie made her thrust but the demon twisted just enought to spin Vincent halfway around and toward Yuffie.

**"VINCENT..." **

Chaos was the first to notice and told Vincent he should look down. There sticking neatly out his lower chest was a slightly pinkish shuriken blade. **"Now that's something you don't see every day. Eh Vinnie."** The balance of the blade was actually deep within the chest cavity if the obviously dead demon. With a slight push from Vincent on it's shoulders the demon slid off the blade and to the ground. This left a good portion now out in front of Vincent. He looked down again and still not feeling any pain thought he would step forward to remove himself from this silly position.Yuffie was frozen. Unable to lesson her grip on the weapon, unable to avert her eyes from the sight of what she had done, until Vincent's back began to move away from her. He moaned as he fell forward and off the tip of the still glistening weapon.

"Vincent..." Yuffie could only watch in horror as the the red cape fluttered around the now prone Vincent. As first the demon and then Vincent fell Yuffie seemed to be watching from outside her own body. Was it so unreal to her or was it so painful as to force her mind to seek shelter in a dream. The cries of the others brought her back from that momentary madness and she dropped her beloved shuriken in disgust and collapsed at Vincent's head to ever so gently cradled him in her lap. He opened his eyes and saw a tear stained face looking back.

"It's okay Yuffie. It doesn't really hurt." Yuffie had to bend closer to hear the words coming from the only man she would ever love. " I'm sorry I made you cry. I lo...

"NOOOOOOOOOO! VINCENT... VINCENT... YOU CANNOT DIE. NOT NOW. NOT HERE. I WON'T LET YOU. GET UP. GET UP..."

The three friends stood around their fallen comrade and the sobbing form of Yuffie. Tifa saw in a n instant the wound from Yuffie's shuriken had done considerable damage. He was breathing, as the rise and fall of his chest was visible even in the dark.He was breathing but not well. The slight sucking sound only she heard was a sure sign a lung was punctured.

"Cid, Barret pick him up carefully and get him into the ship.Yuffie I need you to let him go now." Tifa was trying to sound soothing and commanding at the same time. "If we are going to save him we have to get him loaded and in the air now."

"You mean he's alive." Yuffie managed to get out between sobs. Unable to focus was a sign of approaching shock. She had not picked up on his breathing.

Tifa bent down to Yuffie's level and placed her hands on either side of her face and looked intently into her eyes. " I promise you I will not let him die. Do you believe me? The depth of Tifa's conviction was a life line for Yuffie and she nodded once and gave up Vincent's form to the only two men she would ever have trusted with him.

They were airborn in minutes. Two seats were reclined to form a makeshift bed and Tifa was frantically trying to stem the flow of blood. As she worked, all eyes were on her except Cid who was a marvel of concentration in the pilot's seat. She began to quietly whisper. " Vincent Valentine you will not die and make me a liar. Do you hear.? I gave Yuffie my word and I will be very pissed if you fuck that up."

Thanks to Cid's remarkable flying they were back in record time, landing on the infirmiry grounds at day break.

End of Chapter3


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N:Gratuitous sex. No just kidding. It's very tastefull. Just re-kidding. No Sex. But read it anyway._

Chapter 4

Cleanliness Is Next ...

Almost four weeks had passed since Cosmo Canyon and all but Yuffie Kisaragi had returned to a somewhat normal routine. Tifa was back at work most nights at Paradise Bar. Cid and Barret were arguing about one thing or another, even if their hearts sometimes didn't seem in it. Cloud and Aeris were back and as the shock of what had happened eased over the weeks, were going deeper into exploring their own mutual attraction. This at least gave Tifa a reason to tease Cloud at every opportunity, which she really did enjoy. Even Red XIII and Cait Sith were able to stand each other for more than a few minutes in close proximity.

For Yuffie, she had passed the time at the bedside of her beloved Vincent. First at the infirmiry where her delight at the rapid healing of the horrendous wounds had begun to bring hope again to her heart. The joy at his pyhsical health was soon replaced with worry then anguish over his inability to awaken from the coma. In the infirmiry the Doctors and Nurses all went about their duties with no interference from the tiny form quietly sitting in a chair nearby. She was content to lightly run ice cubes over Vincent's lips to keep them from cracking and could often be heard softly talking to him at night while gently brushing his ever lengthening hair. She would not let it be cut, insisting that when he woke up it would upset him too much. The staff, after a time, reluctantly went along with it.

When it became apparent that Vincent's coma was not tied to his injuries Dr. Watabi agreed to let Yuffie take him back to Avalanche headquarters. 'Under her care and her care only.' The whole group had helped get the room ready and even included a small bed in the corner for Yuffie so she could be near Vincent at all times. Most meals she did venture down to the kitchen but barely spoke to anyone except to be polite when asked how everything was and if she needed help. After a while they stopped offering as it was gratfully turned down every time. The Doctor, on his regular visits, had given Yuffie instructions on changing the dressings and administering the feeding solutions intraveinously and Tifa was always near if she had any questions. For everything else it was just her and Vincent. This was an issue early on when Cid brought up the fact that someone would have to bathe the patient regularly. Some of the arguments became a little heated as the guys thought a nurse should do it but after Tifa sided with Yuffie it was dropped. It gave Yuffie great comfort providing all the care for Vincent as she constantly talked to him while working. Granted it was one sided conversation but she was convinced he heard every word.

The day started like any other with Yuffie changing the sheets on the bed and making sure all the feeding tubes were clear and properly adjusted.

" It is going to be a perfect day today." Her mood was indeed lighter this morning but for no apparent reason that she could identify, she just felt good and wanted to let Vincent share it. "Did I tell you that Cloud and Aeris are now dating quite seriously.? Yep. Seems they are rarely seen without the other. Everyones happy for them especially Tifa who worried that Cloud would never get up the nerve to ask her out. I think she may have done a little matchmaking as a way of getting them together but of course she will never admit that." Having finished changing the sheets she started to tidy up her small sleeping area and changed from her night shirt into a small red skirt and a short sleeve white blouse. She wore red as much as possible when around Vincent for she knew how much he liked it.Once dressed she did what she did every morning. She stopped at the dresser, opened the top drawer and gently removed Vincent's cape. She held it up to her chest and face for several seconds. The neat mending and patching of the tears was almost invisible. She had meticulously undertaken the task and was so proud of the way it turned out. She replaced it in it's spot and slowly closed the drawer so as to be ready when he woke up. She then cleaned his teeth and brushed his hair. This being an even day was also a bath day. She gathered up the wash basin, soap, wash cloths and towel and placed them on a small table beside the bed. She had become quite proficient at this but from the very first time till now she never liffted the sheets and always respected his privacy. Well as much as could be expected as she first wet then soaped his entire body section by section. "I think I'll start reading a new book to you today, one Tifa recomended. Because Yuffie never looked at Vincent while washing him she didn't notice the slight flutter of his eyelids. The flutter gradually stilled and the lids began to rise ever so slowly. " I hope it doesn't rain later as the guys want to kick the ball around in the courtyard. They're not very good but..."

Vincent passed in and out of conscienceness on the flight back from Cosmo Canyon. He briefly saw Tifa intently working on his many wounds but felt no pain. He sensed motion but no sound. He didn't see Yuffie and his heart began to sink. "_Was I responsible, did I not stop the demon in it's frenzied attack on her. No wait, that's not right. I remember her calling my name. Her arms holding my head and ...and..."_ He did not know when or how long it was but like in a dream, or was it merely a memory, he often heard Yufie's voice. Not a memory; couldn't be, there was no deja vu. The conversations were mundane, about people, places and daily routines but it was the most wonderful sound of her voice that finally stirred him..."_What's happening? Hands on my body...washing me? I'm dead. The Wutai Elders are performing the ritual cleansing before cremation. No! If I'm dead I can't feel the...Whoa. That better **not** be the elders." _

Going about the washing methodically and efficiently Yuffie encountered an obstacle: a large obstacle. "_Oh my. That's never happened before."_ She had stopped all motion and the room became still and even the outside street noises seemed muffled. There was a voice, another voice in the room. It was slightly hoarse and barely audible at first.

"Could you... please... explain what you're... doing with your hands... under these sheets.?" With every word the volume increased until Yuffie could hear without straining.

"What did you say?" Thinking back later she laughs about the first words she said to him but that was all she could blurt out.

"Your hands are under the covers and they are wet and I think a little soapy and I am naked. Why?"

She brought her hands out from under the covers and threw them around Vincent's neck kissing his cheeks, forehead, hair, nose and lips over and over. His arms slowly began to rise and make their way from under the loose top sheet and with a surprising amount of strength returned her hug. In her haste to grab Vincent and not let go she kicked over the small table with the wash basin and it hit the floor with a loud thump.

Tifa was on the main floor having just arrived from her place and bringing in some food when the bang echoed through the upstairs floor. "What the ... Yuffie. Everything okay up there?" No answer. She was up the flight of stairs and through the bedroom door in ten seconds. She stood in the doorway, tears welling and silently watching the embrace of these two special people for a minute until it dawned on her the rest should be told. Running back to the head of the stairs in her best impression of Barret, bellowed out. "**Everyone upstairs. Now."**

One by one everyone in the converted house that was Avalanche HQ came running from various spots to converge on the increasingly crowded bedroom. They were all there. Cid and Barret in work-out sweats from the courtyard. Cloud, Aeris and Red XIII from the kitchen where they were preparing breakfast. Cait Sith just seemed to be there without anyone knowing how. They all gathered in a semi circle around the bed and the two people still locked in the long overdue embrace.

"Okay Yuffie let the man breath." This from Barret who was grinning widely and had slipped his arm over Cid's shoulders and was absently hugging him.

"Glad to have you back Vinnie. It's been tough around here as I had to spend more time with Barret to cover for you." Cid tried to look miffed but couldn't keep the glee from slipping into his voice. He had by now placed his arm on Barret's shoulder.

Yuffie had reluctantly released him from her grip and moved to a sitting position and Vincent was gaining strength and energy with every passing second. Thankfully he had relaxed considerably after Tifa's entrance. Yuffie was now sitting beside him holding his hand within both of her's. " He's awake. He's okay."

These words were spoken not to all those gathered around but to herself to insure she wasn't just dreaming of this wonderous day.

"Well Valentine. You gave us quite a scare. What do you have to say for yourself?" Tifa was standing with her arms crossed in front of her trying to look stern, but failing miserably.

Vincent looked at each and every soul in the room one by one ending up at Yuffie. Looking intently into those deep, slightly teary but still beautiful eyes he said. " I'm sorry."

Yuffie started crying again and dropped down on Vincent's chest and he cradled her head against him.

"I do have one request. I have the strongest urge to have milk and cookies." As he said this the entire room became instantly silent.

At last Cid piped in with. " He's delirious. Call the Doctor."

Everyone erupted into laughter.

"The only one who believed and never doubted for a moment was Yuffie. Her tender loving care finally freed his soul to return to us all.." Cloud's first words spoken seemed to calm the room and caused Aeris to place her arms around his waste and kiss him on the cheek.

"Well, we can assume that the fact she bathed him every second day was sure to cause something to wake up." Tifa turned to Yuffie, bent down and continued in a whisper only she could hear." Tell me Yuffie is Vincent got all the right 'equipment'?"

Yuffie blushed as she rose off the bed. Then her full ruby lips erupted into a glorious smile and her left leg lifted high off the floor and she pumped her right arm into the air and sqealed in delight.

The victory dance was the perfect thing to do.

The End


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

I wanted to express my thanks for all of those who read and liked 'You Always Hurt The One You Love' . I decided to write a small one shot about what happened after the two lovers of destiny found each other.

Shout outs to the following kind and helpful reviewers.

**Redlei- **Thanks for being the first and sticking around for the second Fic as well.

**Alianora Serein**- Helpful comments were appreciated.

**Cherry Blossum Dreamer**- A kind and giving soul, to whom I am very grateful. Please know I am sorry about the problems I caused you. I still consider you my friend and that will not change. Always remember that nothing is more important than the love, care and protection of family. Ki o tsukete Sakura-san.

**Saharasfury**- A very unique person and very creative one. Thanks for your help and friendship.

**Mitsura- **Thanks for the short but nice review.

**Miss Nox**- I loved reading your reviews. They absolutely made me feel better than I had in a long time. Your kind words and enthusiasm were one of the main reasons for this small story. Thank you so much.

**Jin-Hayter-** Thank you. Very nice review.

**W Lover-** Thanks for the generous compliments and I am so glad you liked it.

**Yokai no Miko-** Thanks for overlooking my mistakes and your constructive comments. It takes someone special to see beyond the errors to the story itself.

**Taggerund0254-** Thank you for the very helpful review. I am grateful especially as you said that you rarely review.

**Katori Tsubasa- **I don't have to tell you what your help means to me. Thanks.

**Miz Evil Blossums- **I simply loved your review. It was like poetry on speed. I read it and reread it. It always makes me smile. Thank you so much.

**Lita Lighning- **I am so sorry I won't be writing a full follow-up story but I have included a few musings on what Vincent and Yuffie's future looks like.

**Wildgirlxyz3- **Very kind words. I hate to disappoint you on the sequel but wanted to let you know I am grateful.

**Ritsuko Fukuda- **Thanks. Your review was awesome too.

**Jak Uzamaki 4 Eva- **Thanks Bryan. Don't worry, your review was great and I appreciated it a lot.

As promised here is a brief look into the future of Vincent and Yuffie.

P.S. The reference to Saphron flowers is explained in detail in 'Beginnings'

Disclaimer: Square Soft ain't mine.

_If you love do it without reservation or hesitation for there is no shame in loving too much but great regret in loving too little._

**Chapter 5: Legacy**

The first impression of the young woman was always wrong. She was tall and lanky. Some would say skinny; but they would only have to look closer to observe the fluid grace and sinewy muscles of her arms and legs to know the truth. Every step was taken with an acute awareness of her surroundings and a sense that she was in control no matter the situation. The room she now stood in was large with many windows looking out into a large and colourful garden with manicured paths and a central stone fountain excitedly burbling away. There was no one else in the Royal Receiving Chamber and the only furnishing was a small red brocade arm chair resting on a slightly raised platform. Whenever the young woman entered the history laden room she always expected to see her mother sitting in the chair, as was fitting for the ruler of Wutai. It was for the briefest moment and the feeling quickly passed but never without the weight of loss bowing her shoulders. The hooded white fur lined coat she wore was slightly too short for her height but was still striking in the way it draped around her. Her mother had stopped wearing it years earlier and after she left it seemed a way to maintain a bond with her. The short but stylish skirt was a bright red and was her mother's favourite on her. The collarless shirt was woven from silk harvested from the warm valleys to the south and the pale yellow sheen was accented by black pearl buttons imported from Costa Del Sol. She approached the platform and rested her hands on the back of the chair and paused for a moment.

The almost imperceptible sound of the gilded wooden door from the entrance foyer opening didn't escape her attention, but the small man entering was a familiar figure and a friend. "Your Highness doesn't meet the delegation from Rocket Town until noon. Is there something I can do for you?" His sincerity was genuine and the affection he felt for the beautiful young woman was as well.

"Always looking out for me, my dear Hagi? I think you are just afraid I may commit the ultimate sin and be late for one of these tedious affairs." She so enjoyed teasing the old man and was rewarded with a crestfallen visage from Hagi until her growing smile gave her away.

"One of these days, Little Princess, your jokes will cause my old heart to flutter to a stop." As he said this he over-dramatically clutched his chest. Hagi used his pet name from her childhood only when they were alone.

"You're far too stubborn and loyal too leave me at the mercy of the Foreign Minister." Their friendly banter would be frowned on by the nobles of the court but it was one of her few remaining joys.

Hagi seemed to take notice of where the beautiful young woman was resting her hands and became quiet. It seemed as if his next statement was painful to contemplate. "I miss her too Sakura." Saying her name was a double edge sword for Hagi. Pleasure that he was one of only a very few that could call her by her first name and sadness that the one for whom she was named was no longer here.

It seemed so long ago when word first reached the King that his only daughter had given birth to a girl child. Later when told of the new heir's name it had touched the old man deeply. It was his wife's name. She who had held the girl's mother when she was an infant and who sang to the baby in the ancient Wutainese language of heroes long ago. It took all his self control to stem the flow of tears brought on when thinking about his beloved wife. He quickly focused back to the young Monarch. The old man could see Sakura's mother in the high cheekbones and quick smile. She also had the luminous jade green eyes and Ninja skills that all Wutai rulers have had for ten generations. Her complexion was flawless and the angular features were softened by her long flowing black hair which was draped casually to one side. The long lean body she inherited from her father, as well as the deadly accurate aim with which she had won so many shooting tournaments. The trophies and ribbons had taken up a whole wall in her mother's study.

It had been almost two months to the day since Yuffie Valentine/Kisaragi had abandoned the throne and disappeared, leaving behind all but her Shuriken. A brief letter on Sakura's pillow that morning was the only explanation of why and where. Perhaps the reason she left a note instead of relating in person was she knew Sakura would surely insist on going with her

_"My dearest Sakura: I do not wish to leave you at this time but there is a pressing need for me in Midgar. My old friends from Avalanche are in serious trouble, and even though they would never ask it of me, need my help. I wish I could take you with me as you are as skilled in the Ninja arts as I am. The truth is though there are still enemies of the Kisaragi Clan who would seize any chance to end our ancestral rule. It is a lot to ask of a sixteen year old but my faith in you is unbounded. Don't forget that if you are in doubt about a course of action ask Hagi. He is an adept politician and the only man I would trust with my greatest treasure. Don't worry about me as you are going to be too busy ruling in my place. Always know you are in my heart and I will return just as soon as I can. I love you."_

It was about a week after word of Yuffie's disappearance had begun circulating when the first attempt on Sakura's life was made. The three assassins had entered the grounds with a group of farmers who were delivering a tribute for the Harvest Festival. The attempt might have succeeded except for the fact their intended victim could kill with a blow from either hands or feet and she was never without her silver plated revolver. The only survivor was persuaded to relate the plotter's names to the Royal House Guards and the prisons easily accommodated them after their trials. The group was headed by the Yanjura clan. They were an old Wutain family with an ancient hatred of the Kisaragi Clan, with aspirations to take the throne for themselves. It was at the trial that this same group was proven to be behind the assassination of her grandfather all those years ago and the deadly attack at the Wutai Market later. It was perhaps the futility of this coup that seemed to convince any other plotters that the Kisaragi Princess was not to be taken lightly and no further attempts were made on her life.

Thinking about that time brought a flood of memories back to Sakura. She tried not to focus on the tragedy at the Wutai Market and instead recalled the happy memories of their time in Midgar when she was a small child. They were living in the apartment near Seventh Heaven at the time of her birth but had to move shortly after because according to her mother. _"We would have been fine in our old apartment but you were so long and grew so fast we had to get a bigger place or your feet would have hung out the window." _Her mother found unending glee at relating this story to all and any, even at the Royal Court upon their return to Wutai. Sakura remembered the few brief years the new family spent in the relative obscurity in Midgar as their happiest.

Vincent and Yuffie had only been married two months when she announced to their friends the joyful news. Many stunned expressions quickly gave way to joyous celebrations and good natured ribbing by Cid and Barret regarding Vincent's virility. The nine months passed quickly and when it came time for Yuffie to give birth, Seventh Heaven became the focal point of numerous inquiries as to the state of the delivery and was it a boy or a girl. Tifa actually posted a sign that said "**You'll know, when I do.' **The word finally reached all gathered and the drinks began to flow with all members of Avalanche and a couple Turks taking turns buying rounds. By the time Vincent showed up only Barret was on his feet. The only reason being they had wedged him between the bar and the wall because if he fell none present felt they would be able to move him off the floor.

Vincent was the most attentive father and husband Yuffie could have wished for. There was never an issue of feeding, changing or entertaining his daughter. The issue was letting anyone else pick up his little girl, including Yuffie. Gradually he learned to allow others to share in the bubbly little baby's care, albeit reluctantly and never completely out of his sight. Yuffie was as loving a mother as any and Sakura thrived. Her early memories were of her parents talking and laughing around her crib and never ever feeling alone or scared. One of the first real recollections she had was at the age of three she became aware of the difference between her Dad's eyes and hers. It was not long before she began endlessly asking why she didn't have the same "pretty red eyes"as her father. Yuffie tried her hardest to explain by reason and then by simply saying '**because**' but none would stop the little girls repeated. "But why?"

Then one day Vincent took his little girl to her room when the constant questioning began to wear down Yuffie. They were gone for about twenty minutes and upon their return all questions about her Dad's eyes stopped and never surfaced again. Yuffie asked Vincent but all she got as an explanation was: "It's all in how you choose your words." This was frustrating enough but ever since that day there was this apparent inside joke that only Sakura and her Dad shared. With quick glances and little smiles the two often exchanged, Yuffie knew it was at her expense but seeing the two great loves of her life so happy was all she ever needed to feel content.

There was never a time, as she grew older, that there wasn't some or all of Avalanche visiting or the Valentines visiting them. Marlene was over more than anyone else and when Sakura was two and getting to be quite a handful for Vincent and Yuffie she became their lifesaver. It was impossible to separate the two even with the age difference; it was an instant bond of love. It wasn't long before they started calling each other sister and to this day, in all their communication they always refer to themselves as such.

It was shortly after this happy time that everything changed. Not all at once but the path they started down was inexorably leading to pain, tragedy and the sorrow that comes with great loss. A very old family friend of Yuffie's suddenly appeared at their door and after some initial surprise there followed hugs and kisses and questions of how every one was. The tone quickly changed and Sakura noticed her mother for the very first time cry. Not a wailing sob but just slight shudders and the cascade of tiny droplets down her cheeks onto the collar of her blouse. Sakura instantly ran to her mother to comfort her and Yuffie seemed to gain strength from the contact. After that it wasn't long before the whole family was packed up and on a train. It wasn't until she was older that Sakura learned of the reason for the sudden dislocation from their home in Midgar. It had happened at an official audience with Yuffie's father the King. A delegation of Cosmo Canyon miners were presenting a ceremonial fire gem to the Kisaragi Clan for past services. The real miners were later found to have been murdered shortly after arriving in Wutai but that was too late to save Yuffie's father from the deadly attack. Being the next in line to the throne, Yuffie reluctantly assumed the title of ruler of Wutai.

Sakura had only met her maternal grandfather briefly on a summer visit he had made to Midgar on her second birthday. She later learned that Yuffie had married without her father's approval and worst than that, had married a commoner. There was little time for goodbyes so on the day of departure the entire Avalanche team was on hand at the train station including Marlene. After much hugging and lots of tears, including some embarrassing wails from Barret and Cid, despite their denials later, the small family began the long journey to Wutai. Sakura was very sad at leaving all of the people she loved, especially Marlene, but the thrill of her first trip was a welcome distraction. The train ride and then the ferry trip to the island kingdom proved to be a great adventure for the young girl and did much to relieve her parents of the burden, if only temporarily, of worrying about their future.

The welcome upon their arrival was understated and formal with only a few very trusted advisors and dignitaries present or even aware of the time and place of their return. Yuffie was a capable ruler almost from the moment she touched the soil of her ancestral home. The loyal and faithful Hagi was a constant presence in all matters of state, but in all decisions, Yuffie's word was final. Vincent became her advisor only when asked and always in private. He knew the politics of the Royal Court and being seen as an outside influence would have caused great problems for his beloved Yuffie.

For Sakura it was a time of new discoveries and constant schooling. Among her numerous lessons her favourite was taught by her Dad. Despite her young age, she was seven, her skill with the small calibre hand gun given to her by her father was the talk of the court. The pride her father felt at his young daughter's prowess he kept to himself: though Yuffie often asked him why he taught Sakura but never praised her accomplishments.

"When the skill is attained for the approval of others it will not be truly learned." Vincent had intoned to her in his deep and resonant voice.

Yuffie never understood this until one day when Sakura was a couple months past her tenth birthday; she watched the two shooting together. The unspoken bond was clearly evident but there was no joy in their obvious accuracy, it was more a sense of the necessity of being able to protect others and not a desire to be praised or awarded. Her pride in the both of them brought Yuffie to tears and she never brought the subject up to Vincent again.

Whenever Sakura left the Royal Palace the Queen's elite guards always accompanied her and her mother. Sometimes they would go to the market for personal gifts; sometimes to fulfill their obligations to the people of Wutai. The only exception was when Vincent left the palace. This was rare but sometimes for long periods when he went to help with some issues the Royal Guards couldn't handle. The proof of his unique efficiency at these special tasks was the fact there was never another attempt at an assassination or the overthrow of the Crown while he lived. The only other purpose for Vincent going out was the annual purchase of dozens of Saphron flowers that he placed in the Royal bed chambers. When old enough to notice that the date of the appearance of all these flowers was not a wedding anniversary or birthday or any special date Sakura asked her mother why. Yuffie only smiled and said that her father was a hopeless romantic. It was an answer but one that she didn't understand completely though it was clearly something her mother relished. She never learned of the whole story but later on gathered it was from a special night from their time together in Midgar when her father filled their room with the native flower of Wutai.

The day started like many others two rears ago, except that Sakura had marked her calendar and knew her father was going to the Wutai Market to get her mother the Saphron flowers. Her plan, hatched over several weeks, was a simple one. She would tell her father she wanted to buy her mother a gift as well. How could he say no to that? He turned out to be slightly smarter than a fourteen year old and said he could certainly get the gift for her if she would simply tell him what it was. Thinking quickly she told Vincent it was something only a girl could get. That surely would intimidate him. But no: he simply smiled and called Hagi's wife Sakura over and said. "I think your beloved Kuri-san can pick it up for you." Her dad had used the special name Sakura had for the old woman who was like a grandmother to her. Unable to reply with any sort of credible excuse she reluctantly told Sakura about the silver broach at the Metal Smith's stall she had spied in an earlier trip to the market. The old woman promised to find it and winked slyly at Sakura as if telling her she was on her side.

No one present in the market that fateful day could accurately describe what happened, but from what little information that was gathered, it was not surprising. The market was bustling even more than usual for a late morning. The venders were cajoling customers and shouting out descriptions of their wares, each being the best, tastiest or cheapest. Vincent and the older Sakura had slowly made there way to the rear of the market where traditionally the fresh flower and vegetable stalls were. Every one remembered the tall man with the golden arm serenely wandering the crowded avenues pausing to politely inspect goods or hand crafts. The nearer the two came to the rear the thinner the crowds became. This was only natural as the rear stalls were the first to be visited in the early morning by all the bargain hunters and those looking for the freshest produce. The one fact everyone agreed on was the speed and fury of the twenty hooded ninjas as they attacked Vincent. He cut down three before the space of a few seconds passed but their actual target was Sakura. They must have planned this to be carried out when Vincent was with Yuffie but decided that the old woman was good enough for their purposes. Four of the sinister figures grabbed Sakura and despite the fact she never cried out Vincent sensed the change in the situation. He dropped his gun, and this part was confirmed by two different witnesses, said: "She is nothing to you. If you are true ninjas you will leave the innocents out of this and take me."

Without a word spoken the remaining thirteen men surrounded Vincent, bound him securely and began leading him to a large transport painted to look like a vegetable vendor's truck. Sakura was released but to the utter astonishment of the ninjas, she first punched and then kneed the two nearest her. The speed of the old woman was good but the shock of surprise was not enough to prevent the third and fourth ninjas to recover quickly and brutally kill the old woman with two rapid sword thrusts. The scream of rage from within the truck when Vincent saw what had happened was alternately described as inhuman or demonic. With his arms bound behind him he still managed to kill two of his guards before the weight of the rest brought him to his knees, all the while struggling mightily but in vain. After quickly gathering their dead and injured comrades the truck drove off and disappeared into the narrow streets of the commercial district.

When word reached Yuffie she showed no public display of grief but immediately took charge of the search and investigation of what had happened. Sakura had a much different reaction. This was understandable from a young girl who loved and adored her father and expressions of grief and anger were natural. In the private chambers of the family they both grieved and each supported the other as the days after the kidnapping turned into weeks and then into months. There was never any communication or demands from whoever was responsible and it became the consensus that the only reason Vincent had been taken was to create a void in the Queen's life that would force her into mistakes and rash decisions. It didn't work and Yuffie never let her personal anguish interfere with the duties of the Crown.

After a supposed suitable mourning period it seemed that some of the elite of Wutai expected Yuffie to begin a search for a new consort. They were quickly advised in not so polite words that the Queen was still married and that was never going to change. True to her word she maintained hope for Vincent's safe return and she never shared her heart or bed with another.

The burden of these images coursing through her mind was interrupted by the rising crescendo of shouting coming from beyond the thick doors into the chamber. Hagi immediately began moving toward the noise just as a booming baritone voice became clear. "Either move your asses or I'll shoot them off."

Sakura became instantly alert and even though her guards would gladly lay down their lives to protect the throne she wasn't about to blindly leave her defense to others.

Another voice became apparent, a female one sounding more commanding even though she wasn't shouting. "Now, let's not lose our heads or any other body parts. Just relax and see who we have on the litter." A pause in the commotion was quickly followed by the twin doors sweeping inward with the two guards at either side pushing with all their might. A group of very dirty and bloody warriors began trooping into the room carrying a small stretcher with an even smaller form upon it. Hagi placed himself between them and Sakura but as he did this the squeal of glee from behind forced his head around. He was just quick enough to catch the flash of her tall form pass by and launch itself into the midst of the clearly elated group. He himself almost fainted at the sight of the familiar face of the now sitting figure being gently lowered to the marble floor.

"**Mother**" The tearful shout was joyful in its enthusiasm. Sakura sank to the floor and embraced her mother while sobs of happiness shook her body. Yuffie too was crying, but quietly, while cradling her daughter's head onto her chest.

"No need for all these tears my darling. I told you not to worry." The words couldn't mask the relief she was feeling at seeing her greatest treasure once again. Aren't you going to say hello to some old friends?"

Reluctantly and slowly Sakura released her grip on her mother. Taking a long look at her she noticed the bruises, cuts and bandages covering her mother's face and arms. Her left leg was in a rudimentary splint with torn linen strips binding the wooden slats together.

"Mother are you hurt, do you need the doctor?" the momentary panic in her voice caused Yuffie to place her hands on her daughter's face and capture her gaze.

"I am fine now that I am with you and back home. The wounds are not serious and Tifa made sure of my care. So there is no need to upset yourself.' Yuffie's calming tone seemed to help the young Princess regain her happy mood and she rose up to regard the Avalanche members.

Taking Tifa, Cid, Cloud, Barret and Red XIII in long and warm embraces she then noticed the beautiful young woman at the rear of the group timidly looking down at the floor. Sakura was briefly hesitant until she knew who she was regarding. Another joyful shout. "Sister" Her headlong plunge toward Marlene almost bowled over Red XIII and only his cat like reflexes saved him. "I can't believe it's you. I'm so happy I think I may burst." She released her vise like grip for a moment but thought better and they both resumed hugging while the others milled around. To fill the time Yuffie began introducing everyone to Hagi who she had just released from her own embrace.

Sakura finally relaxed her grip on Marlene and took note of the beauty she had become despite the grime embedded in her clothes and on her face. At twenty-two she was a presence wherever she went with her light, almost blond hair and a serene face that belied her strength of character. Not as tall as Sakura but still taller than Cloud or Tifa she was well proportioned. Barret often thought to himself how she was so like her mother in appearance and often silently thanked the Great Leviathan she was in his life.

"This is all great and as much as I would love to stay and get all teary eyed again, we need to get Yuffie into her bed for some rest and all of us really need a bath; especially Cid." His look of feigned hurt caused the group to laugh quietly at first and then the relief seemed to hit and they all began to roar with abandon.

The small procession began to move off to the personal quarters of the ruling family led by Hagi. The laughter had subsided to a few titters and some slightly embarrassed looks but the feel good atmosphere was infecting all. The first through the door into the residential compound was Sakura and she proceeded on to her mother's sleeping chamber and beckoned Barret and Cid to follow with the still prone Yuffie. She opened the large brass covered door to reveal a spacious room full of hundreds of aromatic flowers. To be exact Saphron flowers. Her mother upon entering and seeing the display looked at Sakura and asked. "Are you responsible for all this?" Here puzzlement was softened by the warm feelings the flowers always kindled in her heart.

Sakura was struck dumb by the display and all she managed was a slight negative shake of her head in the direction of her mother. When Yuffie turned to Hagi he began to shake his head even before she asked the question. A rather long silence followed with the rest of the group not sure what the significance of the flowers truly represented. Finally Yuffie gingerly swung her legs awkwardly over the edge of the stretcher and carefully stood. Cloud made as if to take her arms in support but a quick glance from Yuffie froze him. She moved toward the bed where the abundance of the delicate buds was strewn about and speaking more to herself than anyone in the room said. "Vincent, I never doubted you would find a way to return to me."

Sakura was finally able to move toward her mother and standing close by her side asked her. How could this be happening now? Does this mean Dad is alive? Please Mother, talk to me."

"Your father is telling us in the only way available to him right now that he is indeed alive but unable to be here with us. I know deep within my heart that whatever is preventing him from returning to his home is as nothing to him and whatever barriers placed in his path he will be back among those that love him soon." She turned to her daughter and with tears of joy streaming across their faces they embraced content in the belief all was going to be as it should be.

**The End**

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
